Howl of a hybrid
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Digidestined go camping for a week, only to be attacked by a strange creature, when Davis gets hurt weird things start to happen R
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon 02**

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Well just a minor little story, doesn't have anything to do with Black Gatomon, but I dreamt about this yesterday and I thought that it would be a fun story to put on I always wonder why chapters about Davis always start with him getting late, heh, not that I complain or something cause of course this one will start like that as well

Enjoy the first chapter, don't expect major updates, I have my finals next week

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

the digital world, a peaceful place where you had creatures going by the name digimon and then you had the digidestined, humans, who with the help of digimon friends saved their world and the other from destruction, this story starts a couple months after the event and to be exactly it starts at the end of summer vacation 

it was around mid night that something strange happened in the digital world, it was as if the balance had been broken, well a rift opened for a mere second and closed it self, after that everything seemed alright, several woodmon had felt the disturbance, they were near the place the rift closed in front of their eyes, they only saw a split second of it.

They slowly pushed the branches away and walked to the spot, non of them said anything, they didn't know what ii was, but it was gone now, or so they thought, a pair of red eyes glanced at them from the distance and when they looked away for a split second their heard a growling voice, then a black shadow jumped them and they were gone, only the howling voice of a wolf was hear able in the darkness

* * *

"I can't wait any longer!"

Yolei was ramping through Izzy's bedroom, Poromon stared at her with an embarrassed look, as always Yolei was mad at something and as always Davis was late...

Kari simply laughed at Yolei's actions, while the others were getting a bit impatient as well, they had planned on going to a lake this week in the digital world, to relax a bit before going back to school

"Yolei calm down, he'll be here, he wouldn't want to miss this for the world..."

"Then why cant he be ON TIME!"

just as she said this there was another knock on the door and Davis poked his head around the corner grinning...

"Sorry I'm late, my sis-"

"I don't care what kind of excuse you have! You've just wasted 20 minutes of good sunbathing!"

Davis sighed as he walked in the room, he had his bags ready and Demiveemon was sitting on his shoulder...

"Well we cant do anything about it now.. so lets go!"

Yolei stretched her digivice in front of the computer screen and off they went, to the digital world...

* * *

the digidestined had settled themselves near a small lake, it was in the middle of a forest and not far away from a small town with restaurants and stores, they had chosen this place because it was settled near a small town and because Yolei wanted to do some sun bathing, but most of the group didn't want to go to the beach 

Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe were setting up the tents as the others were already taking a fresh dive in the lake, Davis, Ken and TK were competing against each other in whoever could swim to the other side of the lake as fast as possible, Veemon enjoyed some floating in the water and sunbathing, he had borrowed Davis's sunglasses and was lying on a blow up ring, enjoying the sun and water beneath him, Kari, Sora and Yolei were enjoying the sun, Mimi was trying to figure out what bathing suit she should wear, she had brought one for every day, the other digimon were enjoying the water, all beside Gabumon and Tentomon, Gabumon didn't want his fur to get wet and Tentomon... well he had a fear of swimming...

TK, Ken and Davis were swimming to the other side of the lake, Davis was at the lead for a short moment, something caught his attention at shore, he thought he saw something jump past between the trees next to him, he stopped swimming for the moment and looked at the woods

"Why did you stop? You were winning..."

TK and Ken followed Davis's gaze as they saw his serious expression

"What's wrong?"

Davis shrugged and smiled at the 2

"I thought I saw something, but I guess it was nothing after all, I can still beat you though c'mon!"

with that he started to swim off again and the 2 followed

* * *

At night the group settled near a made campfire, marshmallows were put on long twigs and they started to hat up as they were put near the flames, everyone was busy chatting and having fun, well almost everyone, Davis was staring into the flames, still thinking of the thing he had seen in the afternoon, it worried him a little and it still gave him a feeling that something was watching them for afar, he was poking a stick into the flames and eventually dropped it in the middle when he felt someone shaking him from behind, as he looked up he saw that Ken had his hand on his shoulder 

"Is something wrong, you seem distracted..."

"No it's nothing big, it's just... I thought I saw something... and, I can't keep it out of my mind... I feel like being watched..."

"Don't worry so much, we're here to have fun, what's the worst that can happen..."

The 2 of them laughed as Kari and Mimi stood up, Davis looked up at them confused

"The marshmallows are all up, we're going to get some new ones, anyone need anything else?"

"Soda!"

"Anything else?"

there was no response and with that Mimi and Kari started to walk into the woods, Davis didn't like them leaving though, but then again Ken assured him that nothing bad could really happen, there was nothing left to fight at this point, so things must be going smooth and if something did happen they still had Gatomon and Palmon with them for protection

once again Davis felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up again seeing Ken above him with a worried look

"Calm down Davis, nothing's going to happen..."

Davis sighed and grapped one of the sticks with marshmallows

* * *

Mimi and Kari laughed as they walked back, in their hands several plastic bags with bags of marshmallows in the and lose cans of soda, Gatomon and Palmon were walking up ahead from them to make the way a bit clearer, on a certain point Gatomon stopped walking, it was at a clearing, there were no trees in this area, only grass and in the centre there was a round space with only sand, Gatomon sniffed the air as Mimi and Kari walked up to them 

"What's wrong Gatomon?"

"I smell something and it doesn't smell good..."

Palmon bend down and picked up something, she was holding a small piece of wood and as she looked around she could see many more pieces, it worried her a bit but her worries became much worse as she heard a low growl up ahead...

"Wha... what was that?"

Mimi was getting scared now, as was Kari, it was then that they heard something howling, something close to them

The howl caused them to cover their ears with their hands, it was on such a high pitch that it would possibly even break glass at a certain point, Kari fell on her knees as she tried to think of what to do, but the sound was making her afraid, Mimi had done the same and Kari crawled over to her

* * *

the others were enjoying the party at the camp site until they as well heard the dread full howl that was coming from the forest, they covered up their ears as they could feel the sound waves passing them, the howling didn't stop. 

At this point Davis knew something was wrong, he just knew it, Kari and Mimi must have gotten into trouble, they must be under attack or something

"Let's go Veemon!"

Davis shouted it out, Veemon could barely hear what Davis had said but understood what he had to do, Davis, heaving no time to waste, ran into the forest, into the direction of the howling, with Veemon dead on his trail, Ken noticed as they ran away, he tried to get up but the howling was making him weary for some reason

* * *

Gatomon made a yell in pain as she was thrown against a big tree, she glided on the floor, unconscious. 

The creature started to attack them, Kari had not even seen the looks of the beast, no had Mimi or Palmon, it was too dark to see what it was, but they noticed that this thing could see them very clearly, Mimi dragged Kari on her feet and then started to run into the direction of the camp, fearing for their dear lives

"Poisen Ivy!"

Palmon shot her nails out to the creature, who easily jumped aside and bashed his head into the little digimon, it rammed into a tree and slide down, Palmon tried to stay awake but she was weakened, she couldn't get up anymore, the last thing she saw was that the creature had run off

Mimi and Kari were running for their dear lives now, it was when Mimi tripped that both of them fell down on the ground below them, turning around they could see the shadow running up to them, it jumped and the 2 screamed while holding up their hands in defence, the creature dove forward to them but only to be rammed by something from their side, they saw that Davis had his arms around the creatures neck, he had jumped him so that it wouldn't attack Kari and Mimi, but now he himself was in deep trouble, it was now that Mimi and Kari could have a good view on what the creature looked like

It looked like a big wolf, the wolf had red eyes and a small red gem in the middle of its forehead, his fur was black grey, with the out ends in a lighter grey colour, his pawns, point of his tail and the area beneath his jaw were also tanned in a lighter grey colour, Davis had his arms around the wolf's neck, the wolf was trying to bite him and was shaking his head around trying to let Davis release him, he slammed Davis into the tree trunks, to hope that he would lose grip, eventually Davis lost his grip and was tossed against a tree somewhere further on, he grunted as he landed on the hard floor, the wolf quickly followed him and jumped over the bushes

Davis quickly got up, his back was against the tree he was thrown into, he saw the wolf jump over the bushes, it growled as it tried to attack him, Davis started to kick the wolf off him, but when he felt his jaws close in on his left leg he screamed in pain

"Blue thunder!"

The wolf let go of Davis's leg in fear and jumped back, it dodged Raidramon's attack, Raidramon landed in the clearing, near Mimi and Kari, he had tried to get the wolf's attention, and it had worked cause the wolf now glared at Raidramon

Raidramon readied himself on a attack, but then the wolf threw his hea dup again and let out another one of his dreadful howls, everyone covered their ears and as they looked they could see that the wolf started to disappear in dark flames, the only thing that was left, was the gem it had on his forehead...


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon 02**

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Okay next chapter, aah poor Davis!

* * *

"Are you guys alright!" 

Kari looked up as she could see her brother running towards them, behind him the others started to catch up

"we barely made it but we live, thanks to Dav-"

Kari then remembered that the wolf did quite a number on her friend, she looked around to see if he was there but she couldn't see him

"DAVIS?"

"Yeh I'm here, sorry..."

Kari was relieved when she saw him standing a bit further away from the rest, he was leaning against the tree and in her eye's it looked as if he had his coolness attitude going on

"thank God, for a moment I thought you were a goner..."

Davis laughed

"For a moment I thought the same thing..."

Mimi took a few steps forward and bend down, she picked up the small red gem that the wolf had left behind, she turned around and showed it to everyone

"Does anyone know what this is?"

"If you give me a day and my computers I can find out..."

Tai sighed as he looked at the others

"well it seems the vacation is off then, we have work to do..."

Yolei was disappointed, no more sunbathing... it just had to happen... something bad just had to happen when they were having a break...

Furious she turned around and stamped off, Hawkmon looked at her worried and eventually decided to follow her

"Let's go team!"

Davis tried to walk along with the other's he looked down at his leg, it had started to bleed and the blood had soaked through his pants, he cursed under his breath as he slowly managed to go forward

After a while Ken looked over his shoulder, they were nearing the camp but still he had not seen Davis with the others, as he looked back he saw him stumbling down the open path way between the bushes, something seemed wrong and it worried Ken a little, it was when he saw Davis stumble and fall down that he decide to get to him

"Is something wrong?"

It was then that Ken's eye's widened, Davis was clutching his left leg and the clothing around it was soaked with blood

Davis laughed a little as he looked up to him

"It's nothing really..."

Ken didn't respond but dove right in, he grapped Davis's leg and Davis grunted in pain as he felt Ken roll up his pants

"Davis, this is a big wound, it's not nothing... you need Joe to take a look at it, right now!"

Davis didn't look Ken in the face, he hated getting help from all corners, it always seemed to him that he would never be able to do anything alone...

Davis slowly got up and with Ken's help they slowly made their way back to camp, everyone was surprised when they saw Davis coming in

Ken let Davis sit down on one of the camping chairs, he shuffled to table in front of him and pointed out that Davis had to put his leg on the table, in the mean time Joe quickly grapped his first aid kit and when he came back he took a look at the wound, Davis grunted in pain as Joe started to examine but eventually came to the conclusion that it was a flesh wound, he started to clean the wound up and put some bandages around Davis's leg

"The wound will heal in a week or so, but until then I'm afraid... you wont be playing any soccer..."

From this moment on Davis's mood was highly disturbed...

* * *

When Davis got home with some help from Matt, he explained that they had gone rock climbing but that he had lost balance and landed on some rocks, his parents were worried of course and by Joe's advice made sure Davis wasn't playing any soccer for the next couple of weeks, Davis was now home stranded, lying on the couch or in bed, watching movie reruns and bad soap series in the afternoon, it bored him out, not only him but Demiveemon as well... 

School was about to start in a week and for the first time ever in his life he wanted to go to school...

"Davis?"

Jun popped her head around the corner and looked at the bored dull youth who was lying back in the couch zapping from channel to channel

"Can you go to the store and get me some socks? those small ones that don't stick out above your shoes?"

"Why don't you go yourself... you can see I can't walk..."

Annoyed Jun walked to the kitchen and came back with some crutches in her hand, she threw them in front of Davis

"You haven't been out for almost a week now, some fresh air will do you good... now go get me my socks! I left some money on the diner table"

Davis sighed as he slowly got up grapped one of them and slowly made his way to the diner table and to the front door

* * *

Davis paid for thesocks and was now slowly making his way back to the apartment building, the wind was blowing and he stopped walking for a moment, enjoying the wind that was blowing though his hair, when he reopened his eyes he looked up to the sky, it was fine weather outside and Davis cursed once again for the wound on his leg, if only it would heal quicker... 

He looked at the apartment building in front of him, gazing at it for a moment when suddenly something felt off, Davis grapped for his heart as he suddenly felt a sting from inside him, he gasped for hair as he fell on his knees and as he looked at the ground he could see his body's appearance flicker... only for a mere second, after it everything was back to normal

* * *

Davis slowly opened the front door and walked inside the apartment, Jun was already waiting for him in the living room, she was wearing a white short skirt with a green top 

"What took you so long! You do realise that I am going out with my friends in a couple of minutes..."

Davis took the pack ofsocks out of the bag and threw them to her, then he slowly made his way to the couch again, Jun cursed as she walked back to her room with the socks and slammed the door closed after she entered, Davis sighed...

* * *

Everyone was gathered once again at Izzy's house, after doing some research he had to tell everyone what he had found out about the gem, not everyone was at presence though, Matt had to perform, Sora had a tennis contest, Joe's school had already started and Mimi well she was back in America 

The others were waiting for Davis now, but this time non of them were annoyed by it, he was after all a bit slower than usual for the next couple of weeks...

It was when they heard a knock on the door that they noticed Davis had arrived, Izzy opened up his bedroom door and Davis slowly came inside, taking place on his bed next to TK

"Well now that most of you have arrived... I have done some research on the gem... but to my studies it seems to be just a small red ruby..."

Davis sighed, he was getting annoyed... did he drag himself all the way to Izzy to just hear that the stone they found was a ruby...

"Is that all?"

Davis looked up at Izzy with an angry face, which amazed them all, when Izzy didn't respond Davis got up and slowly made his way to the door, after a short moment he had left

"What's up with him?"

* * *

Davis was walking back home now, annoyed and cranky from not enough activity 

"Davis!"

Davis first ignored it, but then felt a firm hand on his shoulder

"What's going on... you're normally never angry at any of us..."

TK had gone after him and Davis sighed as he looked at his friend

"it's just... I've been locked up at home for such a while having a hard time walking around and now I dragged myself all the way to Izzy's house only to hear that rock was a ruby... I have better things to do than dragging myself from place to place with difficulty..."

TK looked at Davis as if he understood him in some way

"well then, why don't we go to the park or something?"

Davis loked at TK surprised and a bit confused

"Eh?"

"You're angry because you dragged yourself all the way to Izzy's without any purpose at all, then why don't we get some ice cream or something, I'm sure Demiveemon would love some..."

And so the two of them went underway to the park...


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon 02**

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Third chapter!

Enjoy the food!

* * *

Davis sighed as he turned over in his bed, it was around midnight now and for some reason he just couldn't sleep, he had gone out with TK and bought themselves and their digimon some ice cream, it had made him happy but still there was something on his mind... 

Davis narrowed his eyes as thought about what happened the day before, but couldn't place the event into anything... it didn't make sense to him in any possible way...

It annoyed him, h wanted to know what was going on with him... Davis slowly got out of bed and walked to his computer, grapping his D3 and Digivice from the table he turned around to take a last glance at Demiveemon , he didn't want to wake his little friend up, who was sleeping peacefully on his pillow, Davis pointed his digivice to the digital world and within a flash he was gone

* * *

Standing at the open place in the forest Davis looked around, there was nothing to be found in the area... 

he bend down and took a look at the tracks that the wolf had left behind... it amazed him that the tracks were quite big... the wolf surely wasn't a normal wolf and to his mind it wasn't a digimon either...

Davis had gone to the small town up ahead, only to find out that the first howl was heard a day before they arrived, the residents had heard screams from the forest but were too scared to see what was going on, Davis thought that it had to have killed some woodmon or something, cause there were lose pieces of wood everywhere...

Bending down he picked up one of the pieces and held it up to the sky, when he suddenly felt another sting from his side he let go of the wood and took a hold of himself, Davis was grunting in pain, he fell down to his knees and put his hand on the ground as support, his gaze started to get weary and the pain was more intense than before, he could see his body flicker again, this time he could see a paw at the place his hand was supposed to be, but then his body flickered again and it returned back to the hand it was supposed to be, the pain didn't stop though and Davis fell on his side, going unconscious...

* * *

It was morning now and the younger group was making their way to school again, Kari was walking along with TK, Yolei and Cody, their digimon weren't with them, they were together at Kari's house, that way there wouldn't be any trouble with them in the class rooms 

Kari wondered where Davis was, he didn't come by to drop Demiveemon off at her apartment, but then again he could have been late and needed all the time he could get to be at school on time

It was then that Kari saw something blue on the streets it was running towards her

"Demiveemon !"

TK quickly ran for the little digimon and scooped it of the street, holding the digimon in his arms as he ran back to the others

"I found you! I was so scared of getting lost..."

the others then quickly knew that something had happened and sat down at a nearby bench

"Demiveemon , where's Davis, did something happen?"

The little digimon looked up with watered eyes and a scared face

"When I woke up he was gone... together with his digivice and D3, but he didn't take his schoolbag or anything else with him, I don't know where he went... that's why I sneaked out and went to look or you..."

"Something must have happened, Davis would never leave Demiveemon behind like that..."

"Yeh but where would he go..."

"If he took his digivice and D3, my gues is that he went to the digital world... did you try and send him a message?"

"I did, but he's not responding... and it doesn't show him near the area..."

"We have to go to the digital world then..."

* * *

Davis slowly opened his eyes, he slowly sat up and looked around, he was still in the forest at the clearing and slowly things were coming back to him... 

"ooh man... my head hurts..."

Davis was feeling really tired at this point even though he had been unconscious for quite a while, he came here around midnight and now he could already see the sun shinning above him, the only thing he thought of right now was that the others were going to be really angry with him for leaving Chibimon behind... and on top of that he was going to miss his first day of school

Davis slowly got up, he had to get some sleep but not here on the ground, it was such a uncomfortable position to sleep on...

He decided to drag himself to the lake, so he could sleep against the trees there, his eyes were half open and he was weary, Davis couldn't see straight at all as he leaned against the tree at the lake, he leaned back and closed his eyes as sleep over took him

* * *

"He should be near here, he's not moving that's for sure..." 

the 4 of them had gone into the digital world, the only digimon they had taken was Chibimon as Yolei's house was closest by, they were near the lake now and looked around, as Kari narrowed her eyes she could see someone sitting at the other side

"Over there!"

she pointed out in front of her and started to run towards the person, she slowed down as she got nearer, TK, Yolei and Cody caught up with them, in front of them Davis was silently sleeping against the tree, from their point it didn't look like much but as Kari looked closer she could see bags under his eyes, but his sleep was soon disturbed when Yolei kicked him over...

"what do you think you're doing! First you disappear and then we find out that you were taking a nap in the digital world! We're supposed to be at school, you moron!"

Davis simply grunted and placed his right hand against head as he slowly sat up again

"Would you shut it, my head hurts like hell..."

"What were you doing out here, Davis?"

TK was now looking at him seriously, as was everyone else... he looked up to them

It didn't last for long cause soon his pain returned, Davis glutched for his head as he grunted in pain

"Davis we're not buying it... you don't have to fake anything... we're going to be late at school thanks to you..."

But Davis didn't budge...

Annoyed Yolei grapped his shoulder and shook the youth several times, it was then that she noticed his eyes flicker... for a short moment they were brown and then changed to golden and back again...

Yolei's eyes widened as she figured out that he wasn't faking this... she started to panic and shake Davis more, and after a while Davis's arms lowered and he looked up at Yolei, his eyes were half open and he looked exhausted

"What did just happen... Davis what's going on... you're scaring me!"

Davis looked at her for a while before his gaze started to mess up again

"I... "

with that he fell forward unconscious...


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon 02**

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Aah chapter four! I'm really exciting on writing this really, don't worry I wont only do this story and leave Black Gatomon to die, Black Gatomon is kinda my baby at the moment :P

But if I think too much about Black Gatomon I get distracted a lot... my whole day goes up in making sketches, working out on what to do in scenes etc. it's just nuts!

But heck, im sure you people are enjoying my writing

Cheers and enjoy chapter four, don't hesitate on reviewing!

* * *

Davis blinked as he slowly opened his eyes, there was a light above him, probably from a lamp or something... it was annoying... 

He grunted as he looked at his side, he could see people sitting near him, but he couldn't make out who they were, everything was still kind of dizzy... and it made Davis feel sick...

He slowly sat up and looked at the table in front of him, with dazed eyes and a weary body he slowly got up, stumbling to look for the nearest bathroom...

He could hear the people behind him calling out his name, but he ignored them, Davis closed the bathroom door behind him...

What followed were sounds of puking... this made everyone kind of twitch as they stared at the door

"Are you sure he's not just sick?"

Yolei shook her head

"I tell you when I was shaking him his eyes changed colour, it was really freaky..."

Tai just turned his gaze back to the bathroom as he heard a flushing sound, then slowly the door opened again and Davis stumbled out, leaning against the doorframe...

Tai got up and walked to him, he saw that Davis was losing balance again and caught him when he almost fell backwards, he leaded him back to the couch and made him sit down, bringing him a glass of water moments later

Tai sat down next to Davis and felt his forehead...

"He has a fever, no wonder he's totally spacing out all the time..."

TK commented

"Well I guess that's what you get if you sleep outside on a cold summer night..."

Once again Davis started to lose consciousness and now leaned against Tai, breathing heavy and with a flushed face

Tai grapped the glass of water from the table, holding it against Davis's mouth

"Drink it Davis, you need to keep drinking...after that you can go back to sleep..."

If Davis heard him, Tai didn't know but as soon as he finished the line the youth drank the glass till there was not a drop of water left, after that he lay down on his side and curled up, closing his eyes once more...

"Demiveemon, did you notice if anything strange was going on after our camping trip?"

Demiveemon shook his head

"Everything was normal, but let me think... eehm... there was one day that Davis had gone home from buying socks for his sister... he looked really depressed when he came back, it was as if something was on his mind..."

"We can't speculate anything for now... we'll just have to wait until he wakes up and feels a bit better..."

* * *

The next day everyone was at Tai's house, Kari had messaged everyone about what had happened and left a note at Davis's parents that Davis was staying at their house, he was helping her brother out with a project and they were working over night as well... 

At school she informed that Davis wasn't feeling well and that she would take his homework with her, so he wouldn't fall behind too much

Davis had been sleeping most of the times, he only woke up when he was hungry, was forced to drink and take in medicine by Tai and when he had to go to the bathroom to puke...

Tai could only imagine how Davis felt like...

But his physical health improved hour by hour now, his fever had gone down and was almost gone now, the only thing they were waiting for now was Davis's awakening...

It was after 2 hours that Davis's eyes opened again, he sighed as he sat up slowly and looked around after rubbing his eyes, it was then that he saw that almost the entire group was there, it kind of scared him though...

For a moment Davis didn't know what to say, he just froze because everyone was watching him for the moment...

"How do you feel?"

Davis turned his gaze to Ken and looked at him confused...

"I feel like I just woke up from a very bad dream..."

Davis rubbed his eyes again as he slowly walked to the bathroom, but this time not to puke... no he had to go go...

When he came back he saw that some of the group had left, the people that were left were Tai, Izzy, Matt, TK, Kari and Ken

Still a bit confused Davis stumbled back to the couch and sat down, he looked at his left leg, it didn't hurt as much as before and apparently he could walk again... without even knowing it...

"uuhm Davis?"

Davis looked up again, once again everyone was starring at him... he didn't like it at all.. ti was making him nervous

"Would you guys stop starring at me... it's annoying... and rude..."

TK commented...

"Well it's even ruder to keep secrets behind your friend's back... what's going on Davis?"

For a moment Davis didn't know what to say, he looked at TK a bit annoyed before talking

"I don't know... I don't know anything about whatever is going on at the moment..."

"Don't play games with us Davis... we know that something is wrong..."

This time it was Matt who spoke to him, he looked quite angry as well...

"I just told you I don't kno-"

"Then what were you doing in the digital world Davis? What happened when we found you! Why did your eyes change colour!"

Annoyed Davis got up and starred at Matt

"I DON'T KNOW!"

At that time a pain started to swell up in his head again, Davis clutched for his head

"I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON!... guh..."

It was then that Davis's his image flickered again, the others starred at his scared, frozen in their spot

It was then that the computer that was standing on the other side of the room suddenly booted up, the screen started to glow up and Davis screamed in pain, then within a split second he was gone and the computer screen turned to normal...


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon 02**

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

CHAPTER 5!

Exciting isn't it even I squeal like a little fangirl when writing, ha ha

Have fun reading this new chapter, the other one's aren't on yet, even though the story is crated, to bad actually...

Don't remember to review, my spelling isn't the best I know, blame it on my Microsoft words!

Buh bye!

* * *

Davis landed in the digital world with a thud, he was sitting on his knees now still clutching for his head, his whole body was aching now, making him wonder a bit if he was going to die... but then again death couldn't be that painful...

Davis looked at his hands for a moment, noticing that his body had begun flickering again, first they were hands, then they were claws and then paws... it didn't make sense to him in anyway

Davis started to feel sick and exhausted at some point, it was getting harder and harder to focus and eventually he gave in... his eyes were giving a faint glow as he fell backwards and stopped moving, he just wanted it to stop... he couldn't fight this any longer... it was getting a hold over him...

* * *

everyone was panicking at this moment, it was chaos at Tai's house and it took him quite a while and several loud shouts to get everyone back to their senses, immediately he called up the other digidestined and told them that they had to look for Davis, he didn't exactly say what happened, because he didn't want to make people freak out more than some already did

after entering the digital world they formed search parties

Tai would be going with Joe, Sora with Matt, Izzy with Mimi, Yolei with Ken and TK together with Kari and Cody, the groups split up, as they tried to find Davis as fast as possible

They had already been searching through the night, everyone was getting tired and made small camps to sleep at

They would start their search again when the sun came up

* * *

Davis slowly opened his eyes, everything looked a bit funny to him...

"What happened..."

he tried to sit up, but was only able to roll over... when he looked down he got the scare of his life...

'Paws?'

Davis looked down seeing that where once his hands were, he had big paws with long claws attached to him, for a moment he panicked, not knowing what to do he jumped up and just started to walk around

The last thing he remembered was having a fight with the other digidestined, after that he only remembered a strange light and from then on he woke up in the digital world... as a... thing!

He didn't even know what he was at this point... Davis looked behind him, seeing something bushy waving from side to side for a split second...

'Is that a... tail?"

Davis started to panic again for a moment, he remembered that they were fighting a wolf some time ago... but it couldn't mean that he was now a...

Davis didn't want to think of that word for a moment, not until he was sure about it, he looked around for a while and recognized the place where he was, he was back at the clearing...

'Why do I always pop up at this position...'

but it also had a good thing in store for him, it meant that the lake wasn't far away, Davis started to run into the lake's direction, he slowed down when he saw the water up ahead.

He slowly walked to the water and looked to his own reflection, his eyes widened once again, he was a wolf... he looked a bit like the wolf they were fighting, the beast that had bit him in the leg, but his colour and eyes were different and a bit smaller, instead of dark grey he was light brown, with blonde flukes and his eyes were golden, the only thing that bothered him were the strange red markings on the upper part of his legs, back and chest, he also had a red stripe covering his eye

Davis quickly bashed his paw into the water... he couldn't believe this, this had to be a bad dream... he couldn't have changed into some wolfish freak... it couldn't be true...

Then something else echoed in his mind, he needed help... he had to find the others, they would know what to do... but then again the probably wouldn't cause even Davis didn't know what was going on... but even so, he had to fin them... but how... he couldn't get back to the real world...

It was then that he remembered one thing... wolves have a keen sense of smell didn't they... Davis took a large sniff of air with his nose but then ended up coughing and hacking all over the place...

'Bah, they weren't wrong about that... it smells around here!'

Davis then wandered off towards the village up ahead... there had to be a lead to find the others from that point on

* * *

As it became morning TK, Kari and Cody slowly woke up from their slumber...

They were in the middle of a forest at the time, which was TK's idea...

TK had told them that he had a strange feeling that Davis would come back to the lake again... it just seemed the most obvious answer as for where Davis would be, they didn't have any time to lose either...

"Are you guys ready?"

Patamon looked at TK, yet tired but serious as well

"Are you sure he's going to be around this area?"

TK didn't answer but started to walk through the trees, they were still far from the lake

"Cody?"

"Yes, TK?"

"Why don't you go up ahead and go to that village, maybe they saw or heard anything..."

* * *

Davis slowly made his way to the village, seeing that most of the stores were still closed worried him a little, it meant that he didn't have anyone to communicate with at the moment nor that eh would have anything to eat... the only thing he could do was wait... and hope someone would find him...

Davis lay down, crossed his front paws over each other and lay his head upon then, he tried to get some sleep... but after 30 minutes he woke up again, he could hear a buzzing sound from his left, but as he looked up he saw nothing... it was also then that the lights started to turn on, the stores were soon to be opened... as he looked to his left again he could see a big beetle digimon land, a small kid jumped off its back and the digimon changed into a smaller version...

Davis's eyes widened...

'Cody... ooh my God! It's Cody! YES YES!"

Davis quickly got up and ran to Cody, he jumped him and started to lick his face, Cody laughed a bit and tried to push Davis of him

"Get off me boy... I'm happy to see you as well"

Davis quickly got off Cody, who reached out to him and patted him over the head, it was a nice feeling, Davis was enjoying it and he looked up again when the patting ended, as he looked over his shoulder he could see that Cody had walked over to the store and closed the door behind him before Davis could enter, Davis sat down in front of the door and waited for him to come out, which he eventually did, Armadillomon was watching him from a distance though, Davis felt a bit unsure but he had to make clear to Cody that he was in fact Davis...

Armadillomon looked at Cody when he came out

"Any news, Cody?"

Cody shook his head, he looked at the wolf that was once again standing near him, he was pulling his sleeve for some reason

"go away, I don't have time to play with you, I have to find my friend..."

Cody pulled his arm away and Davis sighed, to his thoughts this was going nowhere, he had to let him know somehow

For a moment he started to walk as if his left legg was wounded, but Cody simply ignored him, it annoyed Davis and then he came up with a small plan, he ran to Cody, jumped him and grapped his digivice, with the digivice in his mouth he started to run into the woods

"HEY! Give that back!"

Davis looked over his shoulder, seeing that Cody was now indeed following him, he slowed down a bit so that Cody would still be able to see him and he stopped running when he came to the clearing in the woods, there he dropped the digivice

Cody walked to the clearing and grapped the digivice from the ground

"Yuck! It's all covered with drool now... bad dog!"

Davis chuckled a bit though, but that quickly ended when he heard something up ahead

"Cody?"

TK walked out of the bushes, Patamon at his side, he looked at Cody who was now rubbing his Digivice clean with his shirt, TK then turned his gaze to the wolf

"From where the pouch?"

'POUCH!'

Davis was highly annoyed now and let out a low growl at TK, who responded in taking a few steps back

"Whow, easy there boy..."

"I don't know what's up with him, he's been trying to get my attention ever since the village and then he stole my digivice and ran all the way here..."

"strange..."

for a moment Davis's hopes went up, TK should be smart enough to figure out that he was in fact Davis... but that quickly ended when TK told Coy that the dog must really like him... and once again he was annoyed because he wasn't a dog or pouch... he was a wolf...

the conversation was soon ended when they heard a scream from their other side, somewhere deeper in the woods

'Kari!'

Davis quickly ran off into the direction of the scream, TK and Cody quickly followed and noticed the reaction of the wolf...

* * *

Kari had come across a cave filled with Flymon, the creatures had started to attack and even Gatomon couldn't take 5 Flymon in one go, they were running from them but only to stumble on a rocky wall, somehow Kari had gone onto a small ravine to look for clues but ended up near a cave full with Flymon, she had her back against the wall, Gatomon was in her arms, the poison powder had paralyzed her

But before one of the Flymon could make a move a wolf jumped down the ravine, he landed right on the head of one of the Flymon and bit sharp into its antennas, Kari looked up at the beast amazed and thankful

"Kari!"

Kari looked up seeing TK and Cody above her

Quickly Armadillomon and Patamon digivolved into Digmon and Pegasusmon, both flew down and distracted the other Flymon

Kari wanted to get up when she heard a squeal, then the wol was tossed against the rocky wall above her and landed on top of her

Kari slowly sat up and looked at the creature on her lab, it had a wound on it's head and the blood was streaming across his face, Kari then looked beside her Gatomon, her digivice and the digivice of Davis were lying on the ground beside her, Davis looked up at her as she grapped the digivices, he didn't notice that his own started to glow slightly

"Kari, I hope you're alright..."

Kari's eyes widened as she looked at the wolf again... it looked back at her strangely, did she just imagined it... but did the wolf talk to her a short moment ago?

The wolf got up and looked at the Flymon's

"Aah why do I always get myself into trouble like this..."

it was then that Kari knew it for certain, she had heard him speak... and she heard that voice before... many times... it was...

"Davis?"

Davis's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder

"Kari? You can... hear me?"

Kari gulped, because this was indeed strange, she then looked at the digivices in her hand, finding out that Davis's digivice was indeed giving off a strange glow... but before she could do anything she saw Davis dodge another attack of the Flymon's and he had ran back to them, jumping up and biting one of them on its wing, ripping it to shreds

The Flymon squealed as it landed on the rocks below, it whacked Davis of his body, Davis crashed down several meters away from the Flymon, then the 5 Flymon slowly started to retreat back to their cave...


	6. Chapter 6

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Well this will be the last chapter of today I think, I am a bit tired and right now it is closing in on 10 PM, I need some sleep, hope you enjoyed the chapters I uploaded so far

* * *

"Davis are you alright!"

Kari ran to the wolf that was still lying up ahead an took a good look at him

TK and Cody though were dumb folded when they walked down the cliffs

"Uuhm Kari why are you talking to that dog as if he's Davis?"

"First off..."

TK and Cody's eyes widened as they heard the wolf say words as it slowly got up and looked at them

"I am not a dog... but a wolf... second of because I AM Davis, you morons... ive been trying to tell you the entire day!"

Davis slumped down on the ground again, TK and Cody quickly ran to him, TK held Davis's head up and took a look at him and the wound

"Then why didn't you just say something, you could've talked..."

"Don't you think I tried?"

"I think he only speaks when his digivice is around"

Everyone looked back at Kari was had Gatomon on her lab, she was holding Davis's Digivice and it was giving off a small glow

Cody quickly got out his D3 and started to message everyone else about their findings

"What happened?"

TK was looking at Davis right now and was slowly stroking his head, well the not wounded side of the head

"I... I don't remember... I woke up in the forest like this... I have no clue on what's going on..."

* * *

the 4 of them went back to the real world, after trying they finally go Davis to join them and they appeared in Kari's living room, Gatomon was still a bit sleepy and Kari put hr down on the couch as she walked to the bathroom, she walked back with the first aid kit in her hands

"Come here Davis"

Davis slowly walked to Kari, she started to examine the wound on his head and started to whipe off the blood with a cloth piece

"It's just a scratch, nothing lethal, I'm just going to clean it up"

Davis grunted a couple of times as Kari de infected the wound, it stung a bit, but after wards Davis was free to go...

Gatomon started to wake up now as well, still she was kind of dizzy and when she woke up she could se something big and black in front of her, when her vision cleared up she saw a big nose, she screamed, jumped of the couch and climbed up in the curtains

Davis was laughing though and Gatomon couldn't understand how

"Aah calm down Gatomon, it's just me, Davis!"

Gatomon looked at the wolf confused but in the end jumped down on the floor again, she started to walk to him

"Davis, but how... you're a wolf..."

"Well it's kind of complicated, I don't understand it myself either..."

Davis turned around and walked to the kitchen, Kari was getting herself, TK and Cody a drink

"Uuuhm Kari? Do you have anything to eat, I have not eaten anything for the last few days... and I don't wanna get fishy but I don't like dog food... I don't want to try it out..."

Kari laughed as she opened the fridge

"I'll make you some sandwiches"

"Thanks!"

Davis's tail started to wag from left to right as he walked back to the living room, it was then that he saw a flash from the computer in the back, Tai and Joe landed in the back room together with Demiveemon, they got up again after some cursing and swearing and Tai ran into the living room

"Where is he!"

Tai was greeted by a wolf that was sitting in front of him, Tai looked at him for a moment and Davis raised his paw and greeted him

"Yo!"

Tai ignored it for the moment and walked into the kitchen

"Uuhm Kari why is there a talking pouch in our living room?"

"POUCH!"

Davis then charged at Tai and grapped his pants, he started to pull back

"Hey let go of my! BAD DOG, THAT'S A BAD DOG!"

"The for God's sake stop calling me pouch!"

Davis let go when he saw Kari walk in with sandwiches on a plate, she put it down on the ground, Davis was waging his tail again and started to eat them up

"The wolf is Davis, we know nothing about it either, we found him and the digivice allowed him to speak to us..."

Tai looked at Kari confused, Joe was still dumb folded in the back...

"But that cant be possible... how did he change into a wolf!"

Davis with his mouth full looked up at Joe

"Well I don't know... I just woke up like this..."

Demiveemon walked up to Davis, he looked up at him, but didn't say anything, then Davis pushed his snout into the little Digimon's face and started to lick him, Demiveemon laughed

"I missed you Demiveemon..."

* * *

Moments later everyone was back in the living room, the presence was eerie and intense, nobody said a word, only Davis was smooching and enjoying a good head rub from Ken and licked Ken's hand from time to time

"So what do we do about this..."

No one said anything, in the background you could only hear Davis's begging for more rubbing over his head

"Aawh, a bit more, hmm I could do this all day if I could..."

Yolei lost her temper

"Davis! You act as if you like being a wolf! Don't you want to change back to normal"

Davis looked at her for a while and the patting stopped

"Well yeh, I'm not enjoying this but heck, what can I do about it... I don't even know where to start..."

"well first off we need a place for him to stay..."

Joe immediately responded to this, having a tissue against his nose

"Well he cant stay with us, im allergic for dogs... and wolfs..."

* * *

In the end they decided that Ken would be the fittest person to take Davis home, Demiveemon could stay with Kari, his parents would understand, let alone Ken used to have a dog when he was younger and his parents did want a new one, the still had everything they needed to take care of a dog...

Davis now walked along with Ken to his new 'home' Ken had called his parents saying that he found a stray dog, tied up at a pole, his mother, who obviously was a dog lover, took the pouch in right away

Davis was now standing in the living room

"You know from this point of view your living room is quite big..."

"Yeh I know..."

"Ken honey who are you talking to?"

"Ooh to Wormon, mom"

Ken's mother walked in with an old dog collar, she bend down and put it around Davis's neck, she patted him and walked back to the kitchen...

* * *

The next day was a pain though, sleeping in a plastic basket with a pillow was really not comfortable, let alone Ken's dad poked him awake at 6 in the morning to take him for a stroll down the park...

not only was Davis too tired to even walk to the elevator, he was also ashamed that he had to pie and poo in front of that man, it freaked him out... so he held it up for a while longer and when the old man wasn't looking he ran off and did what he had to in merely seconds...

Ashamed he bonked his head against the door of Ken's room, Ken didn't open up, so he bonked against it again... and again... and again...

in the end he could hear sounds from inside and the door opened... Davis walked in and Ken closed the door again

"It's still early Davis, shouldn't you be asleep..."

"Well, that plastic basket is not a nice place to sleep in... and I am fully awake now... I just had to embarrass myself in front of everyone in the morning... how would you feel like when everyone watches you when you pie and poo!"

Ken laughed silently and climbed back up to his bunk bed

"You just wait, he tried to feed me dog food... DOG FOOD!"

"well to them you're a dog..."

"Yeh but still, I am not trying to eat those things... they look so nasty and... they're just YUCK!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Davis could hear the sound of a door opening, immediately he stood up and ran towards it, Ken had just opened it up and Davis jumped him and started to lick his face all over

"Davis calm down... get off me!"

"I see you found a name for him"

Ken's mother was watching them from afar and laughed at her son

"Uuh yeh, I decided to call him Davis"

at diner Ken was secretly feeding Davis from under the table, anything to at leased get him to eat, because he still ignored the dog food in his bowl, after diner he took Davis for a walk to the park where he bought him some hot dogs

Later in the evening Ken was trying to learn Davis to fetch, but Davis wouldn't move at first

Ken walked over to him and whispered

"C'mon Davis, you're supposed to act like a dog..."

Davis sighed and tried it at first, eventually he liked it and even returned the stick to Ken, Ken got sick of it in the end though, where was no end to this, Davis as a wolf had enough energy to light up the sun it seemed

They then decided to make a stop at Izzy's house, Izzy wanted to do some research and had send Ken a message to get Davis to his house

When Ken and Davis entered Izzy's bedroom everything seemed find, Izzy then pulled out a needle, this scared Davis and he jumped back, hitting the desk and knocking some things over, the red ruby they had from the wolf fell on the floor as well

Izzy laughed

"Don't worry, im not going to use it on you its just for som-"

Izzy stopped talking and both he and Ken noticed that Davis was starring at the ruby as if he was obsessed, it was then that the red marks and the ruby started to glow up

Both Izzy and Ken covered their eyes and when the glow disappeared they were left amazed and confused

In front of them there was no longr a wolf sitting, but more of a combination of the original Davis and a wolf, he had the same hair, but then a bit longer and with blonde ends, his eyes were golden, his skin tanned as always, his hands and feet were claws, he had a wolf tail and was wearing black pants and a back tank top which only covered the upper part of his chest (like Haseo from Hack/ROOTS), he still had marking across his eyes, upper arms and chest that were visible and now he also had a red ruby between the eyes


	7. Chapter 7

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

* * *

It felt cold for some strange reason, the last thing Davis remembered was a strange red light when all the sudden he was blasted into darkness, his body floating in the middle of it

he was in his human form, why that suddenly happened was a mystery to him, but he felt unnaturally cold for some strange reason, yet he couldn't move, all he wanted to do was curl up to get a bit warmer, but he could not... all he did was stare at the darkness that surrounded him that was until something opened up before him, 3 eyes opened up, only their outlines were visible as they glowed red in the darkness and Davis starred at them, feeling no fear nor any other emotion he only starred at the symbolic eyes as slowly his vision turned entirely red, it was then that he opened his own eyes and was greeted by the worried faces of 2 of his friends, for a faint moment he could hear their voices mumble yet he couldn't make out what they said to him, but after a short moment he could understand what they were trying to say

they were asking him if he felt alright... this of course buggered him a lot, last time he checked he was a dog... well a wolf but still that didn't change the fact that what ever was going on wasn't alright... though that thought suddenly changed when he slowly sat up, because as a dog such an action is impossible

the first thing he did was look at himself, a small tint of happiness entered his mind as he saw his own legs but soon after seeing his feet this glance disappeared, as he saw that his feet held long sharp nails, as if claws.

His breathing fastened as he now raised his hands to his view and saw that they were claws as well...

Izzy and Ken went silent, as they themselves didn't exactly knew what was going and how to explain Davis what had just happened

"What is this..."

Davis examined his own hands and then without warning jumped up from the couch and ran to the nearest mirror, it was then that Izzy and Ken heard a gasp and a loud thud, whent hey entered the room they found Davis passed out on the ground

* * *

slowly awaking for a second time the first thought that ran through Davis's head was that this all had to be a nightmare and that he had just woken up in his own bed, but as he moved his head to the side he found this highly impossible... right in his view was a small table with on it a glass of water, he could see his own reflection in the glass, though he still couldn't believe that those red eyes belonged to him.

Slowly he sat up and soon Ken came to his side and gave Davis the glass of water that was standing on the table, Davis carefully took the glass and started to take several small sips from the liquid inside before he started asking...

"What happened?"

"Izzy isn't sure... but you absorbed the ruby and it changed you into this..."

"... I got myself into some bad trouble again..."

Ken silently laughed

"Yes you did... but don't worry we're trying our best to get you out of it..."

"And you were planning on doing this... how?"

"I talked to Izzy a little while before and he said something about contacting this Gennai guy in the digital world..."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time then..."

"You are to stay here in my room and not get in any more trouble as it is..."

With a scary look Davis looked up to Izzy who walked into the living room with his laptop in both his hands

"I'll e-mail the others about what happened though I am not exactly sure about it all yet... we cant do anything until Gennai answers my e-mail either... but I want you to stay here so I can observe you and do some research, beside you cant go back to Ken anymore... you're not a dog..."

"I'll just have to tell them that I came across his original owner and gave it back to him"

Davis simply sighed...

* * *

Davis sighed, he was completely bored out at Izzy's place... there was absolutely nothing to do and all he could do was being a test subject for Izzy's research... which was the worst kind of torture Davis could think of...

Davis was sitting in Izzy's room, the lights were off and only now and then did a dim light shine through the window... the light came from the moon, it was almost a full moon and the wind was blowing hard outside, this made the clouds move faster across the moon's path

Davis felt annoyed because of what happened... he was glad about being able to walk, eat normal food and even go to the bathroom again but he hated being locked up as some animal...

At leased at Ken's place he had some sort of freedom...

_Ken..._

For some strange reason he couldn't get Ken out of his head... the teen was his best friend but there was something fascinating about him... something Davis couldn't quite place, it was as if no matter what he would do he would always end up with him... he wanted to end up with him...

It was then that the gem on his forehead started to glow faintly and strange glance started to form in his eyes, they slowly turned dull as Davis grapped a glass of water from the balcony near the window, he looked at the water in the glass as he held it up high in front of the moon as slowly a sinister smile formed across his face and he slowly chuckled

"... Ken..."

then he blinked and let go of the glass as it fell on the carpet and shattered its water spreading out over the floor, Davis looked around confused about what he had just been doing, Izzy came into the room and turned on the lights, Davis blinked and raised his arm to shield the light out

"What're you doing?"

It was then that he saw the shattered glass on the floor

"I'm hungry and bored to death!"

"Again, we just had diner 4 hours ago"

Izzy walked over to Davis and started to pick up the shattered glass

"I'll bring you some food later, but now please stay quiet... I don't want anyone knowing you're here..."

it was then that a female voice was heard in from further down the hall

"Izzy what was it dear?"

Izzy turned around and looked past the doorpost

"Nothing mom, something fell over on the ground"

With that he gave Davis a last glare, turned off the lights and shut the door, leaving Davis inside the room again alone...

Davis sighed and slowly made his way to a sleeping bag Izzy had brought in for him, he slowly made his way inside it and curled up, he took a last glance at the moon and then slowly fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Howl of a hybrid**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

* * *

Davis slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he felt kind of light head and warm...

He slowly sat up and looked around as he tried to take deep breaths to calm down as he whipped his arm across his forehead, it was covered with sweat and it wouldn't surprise Davis if he had a fever, the other thing he didn't understand was the way he felt towards things... Davis never liked people that could be over emotional but for some reason he just felt like crying himself and before he even noticed tears dwelled up in his eyes, he quickly shacked his head trying to clear his mind for a bit and the feeling disappeared again, Davis sighed as he then slowly got up and walked to the window, the clock standing on a desk near it showed that it was around 11 AM in the morning, which surprised him a bit, because normally he'd never sleep that long, but it also meant that he had less time to bore out in this small room...

Then an idea popped in his mind, why was he even staying in this room for entire days...

At the current time Izzy was at school and Davis could be back before the wiz kid would even notice, he smiled at himself as he slowly opened the window and jumped out landing gracefully on the ground like a cat, he looked at his own hands with amazement towards his new skills and quickly got up and ran for it before anyone would notice him

* * *

Kari sighed as she played with her pen while starring at the school board, she had her head resting in one hand and was turning circles with a pen in her other, carefully she took a sneak peek at TK who was busy writing up notes on some papers and then took a look at the empty desk behind her, it was then that the schoolbel rang and started to gather her books together

It wasn't like she missed Davis, well in some point of view she did, but this was only because it was too quiet without him being around, she quickly rose from her seat swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom, it was break time now and she had promised the others that they would meet up outside, it was quite warm outside for this time a year and it would be a waste to not enjoy it...

She looked over her shoulder seeing TK running up to her and she slowed down a bit before starting to talk with him

* * *

Davis though was running from rooftop to rooftop not taking any notice on the people around him, as he neared a corner he jumped off the roof landing on a still car that was standing in front of the traffic lights, the driver cursed as he hanged out of his window and looked up, only to stare at Davis with fear and amazement

"Sorry sir, but I'm in a hurry!"

He then jumped off again, taking hold of a lantern pole on the side of the road and swinged up to the next roof...

'I wonder how Veemon is doing'

* * *

Ken was whipping off the sweat of his forehead with a towel as he looked up to the sky, they just had their soccer practice, probably one of the last outdoor practices for the rest of the year, he sighed in relief that the match was over, he was hungry and a bit tired now, thought the match was nothing without Davis, Ken smiled to himself at the memory of Davis always walking up to him after the match, covered with sweat and still wearing a smile that could melt the world

"Hey Ken, you coming?"

Ken quickly turned around seeing as the rest of the team wandered off to the showers

"Nah, I'm going to clean up, see you later!"

Ken then walked up on the field and grapped a net filled with footballs, he lifted it up and then walked to the gym

* * *

Once inside he put down the net with footballs in the storage room, having a strange feeling he was being watched, he quickly shook it off though and remembered that he promised the rest that he would show up for lunch, he sighed and quickly picked up his pace as he walked to the boy's dressing rooms

The rest was enjoying lunch and was discussing the matter of business that had been thrown on them several days before

"I'm thinking of going to Izzy later tonight, Demiveemon is really missing him especially after hearing what happened to him this time..."

"I won't let you go alone, I'll escort you, Kari..."

"I can go alone, there's no need for you to escort me, TK"

"You never know what kind of creeps walk around at night, I just want to be sure you'll b alright, besides I'd like to be ahead of the situation myself, I wonder what Izzy meant by his message... the only thing I could make out is that he isn't a dog anymore but he isn't exactly human now either..."

* * *

Still running from building to building Davis could see the soccer fields up ahead, there was one person left on the field and Davis knew from deep inside that it was Ken, he started to run faster as he saw that he had to jump several more buildings, run into a near alley, jump over the fence and then he would see him, Davis smiled as he felt his excitement rise with every step he took and slowly the gem on his forehead started to glow up as well giving him a slight headache, but he had no time to focus on it as he had to jump one more roof and then jump down to the alleyway

His foot kicked off on the edge and he slowly flew through the air when suddenly the gem on his forehead glowed up massively for a mere second and then his eyes started to glow faintly as well, it then seemed as if he lost total control over his limps and instead of making it to the other side he fell down right on top of a container before rolling down hitting the ground on his side, Davis's breathing started to fasten as he rolled onto his back, his body slowly started to show signs of flickering and tears fell down his cheek on the ground as he simply starred up to the sky above him with red glowing eyes as slowly blood made its way down his face

* * *

Izzy slowly opened the front door and walked in, he looked around to see if his mother of father were at home at the current time but he found a note saying that his mom was visiting a friend, Izzy knew his father wouldn't return home until diner and at the time, he looked at his watch, it was now 4 PM it would take at leased 3 more hours before his dad would come home...

Izzy slowly took off his coat and then walked to the living room where he put down his schoolbag

"Davis?"

no response, this didn't like him at all, he then quickly walked over to his bedroom and opened the door, once again repeated the youth's name, but when he looked inside he saw that noone was there and that the window was standing open

"Damned..."

He then walked back to the living room and grapped his bag, he opened it and took out his laptop

* * *

Davis grunted and turned his head to one side as he slowly opened his eyes, he sat up and looked around, finding out that he was soaked and that his back was hurting a lot

"Where am I..."

He then remembered that he was planning on finding Veemon and Ken at school, the last thing he remembered was taking off in the air to jump to another roof, after that it was blank...

Davis looked above him seeing the height of the building, he then got up slowly, placing one hand on his back because it was still hurting from the fall, he could also feel that there was something wrong with his head, when he was standing up he whipped his hand across his forehead, finding traces of blood on his hand, some dried and a couple of drops that were still fresh, he must've hit his head pretty bad...

"I must've fell down or something..."

He looked around then, seeing that it was already dark outside he got a feeling an uncomfortable feeling

"Damned... Izzy is going to kill me for this..."

He then quickly started to run back

* * *

"_Still nothing, the school is clear..._"

"Okay TK, I'll mark it down, head up to the park next..."

Izzy sighed as he put his cell phone back in his pocket, the groups started an all out search through the environment, trying to look if they could find Davis anywhere...

He grapped a marker from the table and marked a cross on a small map he had printed out, he put the marker down and crossed his hands leaning his chin on them he started to think, though his thinking was soon interrupted when e heard a thud coming from the other room, he quickly got up and walked to his bedroom where he heard the sound coming from, he opened the door and found Davis on the floor, soaked and exhausted

"Davis! Where have you been?!"

Davis slowly got up from the ground and looked up at Izzy, he could feel that Izzy was angry at him, he couldn't blame him for it...

"What were you thinking being so stupid to just run off like that, God knows what could've happened to you!"

Davis didn't respond instead he starred at the floor, he felt a bit angry now, it made him wonder... was Izzy angry because he was gone... wasn't he the slightest bit glad that Davis had returned, wasn't he a slightest bit concerned of what had happened to him or even about his wounds...

"Why did you do it?!"

Davis didn't answer at first, he knew he was going to get yelled at again anyway... he turned his gaze up to the window and looked outside up at the full moon as he felt a chill follow down his spine, he then mumbled...

"I was... bored..."

"What, I can't hear you, answer me!"

"Davis closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he could feel his anger rising, he then talked loud and clear enough for Izzy to hear

"I... was... BORED!"

"Aren't you capable of spending your time in my house, you should be glad that I even let you stay here!"

Davis slowly got up from the floor and looked down, several drops of blood dripped down on the wooden floor, he swayed a bit before standing completely still

"I never asked to..."

Izzy then stopped talking as he heard Davis say this, there was something in his tone that made him feel rather uncomfortable, this was increased when Davis slammed his arm into a picture frame that was hanging on the wall beside him, the glass slowly fell in small pieces covered with blood, Davis then looked up to Izzy with hatred in his eyes, but it wasn't just the mere hatred that worried him it was also the mere fact that the youth's gem, eye's and tattoo's had started glowing up

"You never asked me if I even wanted to be here!"

Izzy slowly reached his hand into his pocket to try and reach his cell phone, he pressed several buttons but never got to dial the number because soon after Davis jumped on top of him and pinned him down on the ground, Izzy's cell phone got thrown out of his pocket and landed about a feet away from the two

Davis had his claws now around Izzy's throat and had started choking him slowly while hissing and growling at him as if he was possessed by something, that was until the cell phone near them started to ring, the screen indicated that Ken was calling Izzy up at that time, Davis looked up as the phone started to ring losing his focus for a mere second, Izzy seeing that this was his chance kicked Davis off him, who flew against a nearby dresser and landed on his side with a thud

Izzy quickly picked up the phone, still out of breath

"_Izzy, are you alright... is something wrong?_"

"Ken... get here as quick... as you possibly can... hurry..."

Davis's eyes snapped open when he heard Izzy say this...

"Ken..."

He slowly got up as an evil grin spread out over his face, Izzy looked up to him strangely as it seemed that Davis didn't show any hatred anymore but this time he seemed clouded or as they say totally spaced out...

Davis slowly crawled over to Izzy and got on top of the teen before asking him with an innocent look on his face

"Where is _my _Ken..."

"_Izzy? Izzy are you alright... IZZY!_"

Izzy hung up the phone as he looked up into Davis's eyes as slowly blood from his head wound started to drip down on Izzy's face

"Tell me... where is _he_..."

Izzy didn't respond, Davis then slowly got up to his feet, closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose before opening his eyes again

"I can smell every part of him..."

He then looked down at Izzy and laughed silently

"You will not have him..."

and with that he turned around and jumped out the window, breaking the glass in his way and ran off into the darkness...


End file.
